Do your eyes glow like the moon?
by Blackrose Wallindinger
Summary: Another marauder story Cause we love them! Two new characters enter the world of Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evens. Comedy, love, and pranks galore! Will they survive the madness of last year and beyond?
1. Interesting train ride

_**A/N: Thanks Delano for helping catch my mistake. I originally had something dividing the P.O.V.s but it didn't get in here when I fixed the chapter, Chris' P.O.V is in italics, while Em's is normal.. Oh well, we'll try again. This is a collaboration fic between me and Valencia Cannon. Most spelling mistakes are her's. (J/K Val you know I love you!!) Anyways, Enjoy!!! **_

_"I can't believe this!" I said excitedly as me and emilee, my best friend, stuffed our bags into the small compartment on the train_

_ "You can't believe what?" she asked working just as hard as I was._

_ "That I get to go to Hogwarts this year...with you" for the last 7 years of my magical schooling I had had to go to Egypt's Magic Academy for Boys and girls, and now since my parents had finely allowed me to move in with Emilee, I got to go to Hogwarts._

_ "I know...how did you get your parents to agree to this anyway?" she asked sitting down now that all of the baggage was settled down._

_ "I don't really know that myself....but it doesn't really matter to me as long as I get to hang with you." me and emilee had met 3 years ago at one of the balls that they hold every year and ever since then I have been trying to get my parents to move to London...or at least let me move in with em's. _

_ Just then four boys passed our compartment. I didn't get a very good look at the first two but the third one took the time to look inside the compartment, "wait you two!" He called to his mates "how are you doing emilee?" he asked_

_ "Peachy!' emilee said shrugging her shoulders. Of course I didn't notice much of this because for the first time in a long time I was mesmerized. I'd herd Emilee talk about a couple of boys that she hung out with but never did she mention one that looked so nice..._

_ "What are you doing Moony?" a deep voice came from the hall as he tried to look past his friend into the compartment I took the time then took take a glance at Emilee and I notice she was smiling rather brightly. _

_ I then looked back to the very cute boy that was obviously named Moony...what kind of name is that? I asked myself finely the boy from behind saw what his friend was doing and pushed him out of the way. He then slid into the compartment next to Ems._

_ "Well I'll be damned, it's Ems!" he said smiling I didn't notice how nice this boy looked to because I was still staring...almost drooling at moony. _

_ "Hey Sirius!" Em's said brightly just then everything clicked I knew why em's was smiling so brightly this was the boy she had had a crush on since...well as long as I've known her and mostly likely longer. _

_ "Sirius!" I exclaimed with out much thought...I do this a lot. Ems eyes got all big and bulgy as if she were saying don't you say a word._

_ "Um...do I know you?" he asked looking at me all strange like._

_ "Oh no...I just now a lot about you...um...cause....um...." I said suddenly thinking that he might get suspicious as to who talked about him. and why. _

_ "Oh sorry Sirius this is my friend Chris. Chris this is Sirius, Remus, and I'm sure the other two are back there some were." Remus...I like that name I said I didn't hear much else of what Emilee said cause I was to preoccupied with Remus who was smiling brightly at me now. _

I noticed Chris' look at Remus almost immediately; it was pretty hard to miss. I also noticed that Sirius had seen it also. He looked at the two, then at me, and we both smiled mischievously. I cleared my throat, and the two looked at me, Remus was blushing slightly, knowing that he had been caught checking out my best friend, but Chris, as usual, was totally oblivious to everything. "What?" she asked, looking slightly confused, which was also very common with her, I mean, her natural hair color IS blond.

"I just asked were James and Peter had gone off too." I said, looking at Remus. I actually hadn't, but I knew it didn't matter, unless Sirius said something, which I made sure he didn't by putting my heel on top of his toes, applying just enough pressure to threaten. He must've gotten the idea, 'cause he didn't say a word.

Remus stuck his head out the compartment door and shouted, "Prongs, Wormtail, come back!" he then brought his head back in and took a seat next to Chris. "So, were are you from?" The two got into a conversation, each getting as much information as possible about each other, while also trying to get as close to each other as possible, without being too forward, or letting us know about it.

Prongs, or James Potter, and Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, walked into the compartment just then. James and Sirius were known as the hottest looking guys at school, and to some, the most annoying. They were both to me. Ever since about 3rd year, when I first met these four trouble makers, I've had this huge crush on Sirius, along with half the female population at Hogwarts. James was like an older brother to me, except we were the same age. I didn't always agree with what he did, but he is really sweet, and has deflated his head over the last 2 years. Then there was Peter and Remus. Peter, oh were to start. He was a little annoying sometimes, and didn't have as many smarts and James and Sirius, either school or common, but he could also be really nice, and sort of fun to hang around with. Remus was the only one I could have a real conversation with. I've had a crush on him almost as long as I've had one on Sirius, but it has leveled down a whole lot, too almost not existing, and now, seeing the way he and Chris were looking at each other, it had totally disappeared.

"Hey," James said, taking a seat next to Sirius, "Em's, who's your new friend?"

"Well if you would've come back instead of marching down the hall like you owned everything, you would've heard it already," I said, not really wanting to do introductions. I wasn't being mean; I always gave James a hard time about having an ego, because of he's crush on Lily. Maybe I should tell you about Lily. Lily Evans is another 7th year Gryffindor, and has been my friend from the very beginning. I've known her since 1st year, being in the same dormitory, it was hard not to get to like her. James has had a crush on her since 3rd year, and she's been turning him down every time he's asked her out. Unknown to the public, though, she has currently taken notice to his "Nice hair, and fine abs.."

He looked jokingly offended, and stood up, "Well since you don't want to tell me, I'll just head off to my," He stuck out his chest, showing off a new badge, and said, very slowly, "Headboy meeting.." Then stood there, while I gaped at him.

"YOU'RE headboy?" I said. James smugly nodded his head at me. I turned to the other three guys, who looked like they were having a hard time not laughing.

"Aren't you surprised?!" I almost shrieked at them. Remus shrugged, "I'm in denial," Then he looked at James, who tried to hit him in the head. I then looked at Sirius, who shook his head, chuckling. "I was with him when he got the letter; I'm all worn out of being surprised."

I raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "Why were you at James' house, I thought your parents wouldn't let you leave the house during summer vacation." By the look Sirius got on his face, I knew there was something more to this. He looked at James, who nodded slowly, and turned back to me, "I sort of um, ran away from home."

I made a silent, 'o' with my mouth, and turned to Chris. She looked at me with confusion, again, on her face, and I shrugged. I may have known a lot about Sirius, maybe more then I would've liked, but we rarely talked about our family, or home life. Peter cleared his throat, which seemed to magically lift the tension in the room, and we all looked at him.

"Uh, James, don't you have somewhere to go?" He said, a little softly. Peter didn't really like having everyone's attention on him. That reminded me of something, and looking at James' badge, I remembered what it was. Everyone looked at me as I began to laugh, quite loudly and random. After a while I glanced at Chris, who, although was used to my randomness, looked at me as if I had just grown an extra head.

"L-L-Lily." I said, trying to catch my breath. I had introduced Chris and Lily once during summer holiday, and we had all hung out a lot, becoming 'The Three Musketeers' as we liked to call ourselves(or 'The Three Stooges as my dad called us). She quickly got the hint and started laughing, which set me off, and soon tears were running down our faces from laughing so much.

James' seem to have had enough, and, very crossly I might add, said, "What the hell are you two laughing at, and what does it have to do with Evans?!"

I looked up at James, quickly sobering up, and crossed my arms, "Well aren't we Mister Grumpy man? If you must know, we were just reveling in the fact that one; someone would make you a headboy, and two, the irony that Lily Evans also happens to be head girl."

"_Sorry it's just your face was so hilarious I couldn't help myself…"I said wiping away laughing tears. _

"_You'll be sorry for it later, but now I've got to go…being headboy and all." He was throwing his head slightly back._

"_Oh I'm worried!" I called after him as he headed down the small hall. _

"_You really should be your going to be pranked so bad." Sirius said laughing a little himself. _

"_Oh come one Sirius James shouldn't be that hard on her." Em's said smiling sweetly at him._

"_Whatever he's probably just looking for a good person to be the first prank of the year." Remus said_

"_Alright what in the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked very much confused._

"_Sirius and James are the biggest know pranksters at our school…not only that but there pretty much the best." Remus said as he got this look on his face that said "I know all so I'm better!" of course instead of getting frustrated at this…cause I hate people that are like that I was simply thinking he's so cute! _

"_So were you from?" Sirius asked changing the subject._

"_I'm from Egypt." I said _

"_No way you don't even have the brownish black hair" Remus said getting that look again that made me go all gitty._

"_Well I'm not originally from there…see I'm originally form here but then my mum and Da moved me there cause Da was so fascinated by the old mummies and stuff." I said shrugging once again. _

_Wow do you speak…like e...gipiness?" Sirius asked obviously trying to make the rest of us laugh._

_It's Egyptian you stupid git." Emilee said lightly hitting him on the arm. _

_  
"Well do you?" he asked again._

"_Yeah I pretty much had to learn it leaving there for the past 13 years." I said _

"_Do you get to go to the old tomes?" Remus asked_

"_Yeah like I said before my dad was in love with them so we pretty much went every weekend when he wasn't at work." I said amazed at how amazed he was by this. _

"_Have you been to that one with all the brilliant curses set up by the witches?" he asked even more interested. _

"_Yeah actually almost all of the are like that…well except for the muggles and there's are pretty much cursed to just a different kind of cursing." I shrugged having grown up in Egypt this kind of stuff was no longer exiting to me though I was glad that I had caught Remus' attention even if I did have to talk about something so boring to me. _

I was long past bored with Chris' spill about Egypt. I admit I had been interested in it when I first met her, but after hearing her talk about it over and over again whenever I introduced her to new people, it got a little tiring. So, as everyone else was enthralled with Chris' story about the time when she was on the wrong end of an Egyptian curse, I stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going Em's?" Chris asked, probably in the middle of her story too. She may be a little blondish, but she can be really perceptive. I couldn't help but shrug.

"As much as I love you, I could probably quote all your stories by heart. I was just going to see if Lily and James were done with their meetings. You know, make sure she doesn't kill him...." I smiled sweetly and waved goodbye to them, then started to walk down the hall. I was shortly joined by Sirius though. I turned to him, one eyebrow raised, something I had just recently learned how to do. He shrugged, "Thought you may need some help keeping Lily off James."

"Don't say that again, that gave me weird thoughts," I said as he laughed. We passed by many compartments, stopping a few times to say hi to comrades and acquaintances. We were almost to the headboy/girl and prefects compartment, when we were stopped by Angelina Sanderson, a pretty little Ravenclaw who, on more then one occasion, I wished I could just strangle.

"Hello Sirius," she said, fluttering her little eyelashes. That's the thing I hated about her. She was such a girly girl. Not that I have anything against them, but they are always the girls that Sirius went after, and I'm probably about as different from a girly girl as, oh, let's say, a brick is different from water. Actually I don't know how different or similar they are, but you get the idea. My eyelashes were really long, and didn't flutter at all. I tried once, and it just looks like I have something in my eye, and I'm blinking to get it out. My brown hair is okay, I guess, it's a little curly, but my eyes were just a deep, murky, almost too dark to be brown, brown. Chris on the other hand, was in my opinion, a total babe, although if you asked her, she didn't think so, but don't you always think your friends are babes, but you're the ugliest person alive? She had short, strait, brown hair, dyed from blonde when she was finally able to, and sparkly green eyes. Her face was sprinkled with freckles, and she had awesome skin. I was insanely jealous.

"Hey Angelina." He said, switching to use his 'boyish charms'. It was amazing how many times I've been able to stand and watch him flirt with other girls. Okay now that I think about this, I'm making it seem like I'm in love with him or something. Well I'm not. Just think of normal 17 year old girl with a crush on her friend. That always sucks. Anyways, I wasn't in the mood for it now, so I moved to go past Angelina, and on towards my original destination, but Angelina had decided to move her hips a little, to do what I have know idea, but she bumped into me, and I went down to the ground. I've always been a little clumsy.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" She asked, holding out a hand. I looked at it shocked, this was not normal for Angelina, but suddenly got over it, and reached out to grab her hand. When I got really close to grabbing it though, she quickly pulled it away, and looked at her nails, "Oops. I forgot. New manicure."

I blushed brightly; as I brought my hand back down to push myself up. Sirius looked a little guilty that he hadn't helped me up, and I was slightly pissed at him. "No problem," I said, as I subconsciously dusted myself off, and turned around to go back to the compartment we had come from, deciding to wait for Lily and James to find the compartment themselves.

_I sat there telling my stories as peter and Remus started at me with a little to much interested I got a little annoyed with the peter dude so I decided I should do something about getting him to leave "So um...peter..." I said turning my attention to him...obviously didn't like it so I new I had done the right thing right then. "What about you...um...what's your.... full name?" I asked thinking of the first question that came to my mind. Even though it was a lame one it worked._

_"Um peter...p...p...Pettigrew" he stumbled out he then quickly stood up "I have to um...go to the bathroom." he said hurrying out of the compartment at last me and hotty were alone! _

_"Ok what was that all about?" Remus asked once we were alone. _

_"Sorry he was kind of annoying me" I said smiling my sweet little smiled._

_"Yeah he does that sometime...usably I just tell him to go away, but what you did was smart... though I've never though of scaring him away." Remus said smiling a little_

_"I didn't know what else to do ok" I said defending myself. "So why don't you tell me about you now what you know quite a lot about me" I asked changing the subject._

_"Well my full name is Remus John Lupin so now we don't have to worry about you asking me that." he said teasing me. _

_"It was the first question that came into my head ok" I said looking down. _

_"It's ok it got you what you wanted" he said I looked up into his eyes and I suddenly felt my plus race just a bit faster._

_"Well I do try," I said shrugging. "So where do you live...what are you good at that kind of stuff." I said. _

_"Well I live in London...and I um...I like to oddly enough to read." he said. _

_ "Really so do I only I really like muggle books 'cause they're better." I said, "no offence to the witches out there that write but they are better." I said. _

_"What are you talking about they're way better! The books witches write suck." Remus said making me laugh._

_ "You don't have to get angry about it I agreed with you remember?" I asked._

_"Yes I realize this it's just that I hate people that won't even pick up a muggle book because there not good enough for them." Remus said rolling his eyes. _

_ "Ok so you like to read what else do you like to do?" I asked just then Emilee walked into the compartment looking really rather frustrated and knowing her as well as I did I knew this was never a good sign. _

_"What's wrong?" Remus asked…obviously the very very wrong question to ask. _

_"Nothings wrong what's wrong with you?" She snapped back._

_"No Lily then?" I hurried and butted in._

_ "I don't know I gave up on finding them. Those two can find there own way to the compartment. They don't need my help!" Em's said almost yelling I could feel her anger shooting at me like bursts of fire._

_"So tell me about how I'll know which house I'm in." I said once again changing the subject. _

"_Well I told you about the sorting hat so you'll most likely do it that way but in Dumbledore's office or something" Emilee said shrugging. Just then Sirius walked into the compartment closely followed by a short bouncy girl with long strawberry blond hair. She obviously wasn't in our year but she seemed very happy that she was with…sadly enough Sirius. _

_I now took the chance to look at Em's, who was glaring harshly at the both of them 'I think I know what made em's so mad now' I thought looking at Remus to see if he had noticed what I had, but he seemed to be to preoccupied doing something else._

That was not the thing Sirius should've done, bringing Angelina into our compartment I mean. One look at her and I felt my blood boil. So I did the only thing I could think of that would keep my mind off of her. I grabbed one of my bags, rather quickly, as it was close to Sirius, opened it up, and pulled out, a book. Now I may not seem like it, but I love to read, and I was currently re-re-re-re-reading The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. I tried to shrink down as far as I could into the seat, I guess to make myself seem smaller and out of place. I stayed there for most of the trip, only being interrupted by Lily and James as they came into the compartment.

"Look, another ironic thing," James was saying, as Lily and him sat down, "All of our friends are gathered nicely in one compartment." I looked up at Lily as she looked at me. We both rolled our eyes at each other and laughed. Lily came and sat down next to me since there was enough space to. Everyone seemed to think that to be safe they needed to be as far away from me as possible.

"Why are you reading?" She asked. I glared at the back of Angelina's head, which was currently tilted back as she laughed at something Sirius said. She looked and then sighed as she realized why. Angelina and I hadn't gotten along since I first met her on the train ride before first year. "What is she doing in here?"

"Sirius brought her here." I said threw clenched teeth. I then grumpily shrunk back again, and put my book up. Lily seemed to get the idea and started to talk to the rest of the group. As soon as we stopped at the station at Hogsmede, I was the first one off, and the first one into a carriage, although I was soon followed by Lily, Chris, Remus, and James. I did look out quickly, to see were Sirius was, but saw him climbing into another carriage, Angelina close behind, and sat grumpily back. This year was going to be interesting.


	2. Sorting Hat, Singing Cats

**Disclaimer: I only own Emilee. Val owns Chris, and, sadly, JK owns everything else...sad isn't it? Oh on a more exciting note, HBP comes out in 23 days!**

**A/N: SO sorry about not updating. I don't even want to look and see how long it's been. We've just been kind of out of it. But here's this chapter, and we've almost got the next one ready to upload too. School's out now for both of us (Finally) so we'll be able to write more.  
Oh, and about the title; there is no cat, it just rhymed with hat.**

_When we got to the school, the group of us headed inside. Ems had told me all about the sorting hat, but I was still surprised when we walked in the large dinning room only to be greeted by the loud singing of the old wrinkly black hat and it made me wonder what made it do this._

_"Hey, where am I supposed to sit?" I asked Ems who was walking rather fast so she was well away from the group and, if I was guessing right, Sirius and hiss little girlfriend; who had yet to be introduced to me._

_"Um…with me, I guess. Dumbledore said that you'll be placed in a house later after all the first years. So right now I guess it doesn't really matter." Emilee shrugged, still kind in her pissy mood._

_"You know you shouldn't let him get under your skin like that. So what if he wants to be stupid and hang out with some other girl? You're way better then her and you know it," I said hoping I wasn't stepping my bounds in trying to cheer her up._

_"Your right. I shouldn't give him the satisfaction of making me jealous, I should make him just as jealous!" Emilee said looking around as I rolled my eyes. Standard Ems always wants to fight right back._

_"Well not exactly what I meant, but," I said trailing off. Unlike the last time I was here the large dinning hall was lit with candles that hung from the ceiling by some invisible force and the entire room was aligned with long wooden tables that sat thousands of chatting students. When we reached the Gryffindor table I noticed that Ems tried to sit well away from Sirius, who was now alone on the account that his friend was in a different house, but failed when Remus took the set next to me and Lily and James took the seets across from her along with Peter leaving only one place for Sirius, right next to her._

_"Trade me spots please," she whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I looked at her with disgust. Here I was enjoying the niceness of sitting next to Remus and she wanted to switch places. Who did she think she was?_

_"Live with it I'm not moving," I whispered back. This rightfully earned me a glare._

_"Fine if you won't trade then I'll move." With that she stood from the table and headed off toward the other end._

_"Come on Ems don't be that way!" I called after her, but apparently it was to late, 'cause she just kept on walking. "Wonderful" I muttered to myself._

_"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked_

_"You don't want to know mate" James said. Lily, who had just been talking to some body behind her turned only to find Ems missing from her spot._

_"Where did Ems go?" she asked looking at me._

_"Down there she's mad 'cause…"I rolled my eyes knowing that Ems wouldn't want me to give any clues as to why she stormed off._

_"Well if she's not sitting here I have no reason to either." With that Lily stood up and left me alone with the four guys that I had just met._

* * *

I don't know what was up with me. I'm usually not so jealous. Maybe it was just Angelina. Oh well. So, after my big exit, I was stuck with trying to find a place to sit. As I was walking towards the back end of the table, I spotted Alex Rodriguez, a cool little 6th year, and started to walk over to him. When I had been a 2nd year, and Alex a 1st, I had rightly dubbed him my 

protégé. I used to bother him when he was with all his friends, and all that good stuff. He was sitting with other 6th years, whose names I couldn't remember right now, but there was one empty seat next to him, and one across the table. I sat down in the one next to him.

"Alex! How is my favorite little youngster?" I said, smiling sweetly at him. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Oh yeah" Alex started "I was even planning to have just a good of school year, but then I saw you." He smirked at me and I punched him in the arm. We continued a light banter until I noticed a familiar red-head sit down across from us.

"Lily?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

Lily just shrugged, "I'm trying to talk some sense into your thick head. Who cares who Sirius' new flavor of the week is, you certainly shouldn't." By now, Alex was smirking at me, with one of those 'so-you-like-Sirius' looks that Lily used to give me. I blushed and pushed his face so he was looking away from me. He swatted my hand away, and then started to talk to some 5th year. I leaned in a little bit, closer to Lily I mean.

"I wouldn't care, but...C'mon Lils, it's Angelina. You know, 'bane of my existence'. Why does it have to be her?"

"Did something happen between you and Sirius over the summer?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. I shook my head, slightly surprised myself, then tried to wave off the conversation, but Lily was determined to get me to go back to the boys. I could tell, because she had on her determined face. It was actually kind of scary. She was all tight lipped, bearing a close resemblance to Professor McGonagall, and her eyes had this little sparkle in them. Oh, and she also kind of flared her nostrils just a bit. That part was more funny then scary. She stood up, walked around the end of the table, we weren't that far away from it, grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me all the way back to were we were originally sitting. I only had time to mutter a quick goodbye to Alex, who was watching us, apparently amused, before she plopped me back down in between Sirius and Chris. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her as she walked all the way back around the table, and sat down in her seat.

"Nice of you ladies to join us," James said, almost as if I hadn't stormed away, and then been dragged back, roughly, by my best friend. I say almost, because the corners of his lips were slightly raised. I was a little embarrassed by having Lily drag me back to the place, and still a little pissy about Sirius and Angelina, so I didn't reply. Chris looked like she was going to say something, but at that moment, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to make his start of term speech. This was slightly surprising, I, for some reason, thought that maybe he had alreadystarted during my little drama episode.

"I have the perfect tune to sing the school song to this year," Sirius whispered to us. I, of course, wasn't interested, but everyone else in our group was, and all leaned in a little bit to hear better. This was weird for me, since two of our friends had to lean in front of me to hear it, and I'm someone who is not a close people person, especially when mad.

"What is it?" Chris asked. After we had met, I had eagerly sung her a couple rounds of the Hogwarts school song, to a lot of different tunes, most of them from the Beatles. Did I mention I can be quite scary when I'm hyper?

Sirius smiled secretly, waited for a second, then announced "Nights in White Satin..." All the others laughed at him, except for James, who groaned, while I tightened my hands around my arms, and clenched my teeth. That bastard. Nights in White Satin had been MY school tune for this year. I guess that's what you get for telling Sirius your secrets. I glared at him when he looked at me, and he frowned slightly. I then made a sound, I think it was like 'harrumph' and turned my attention back to Dumbledore.

"Finally, I wish to address the growing concern about this Lord Voldemort. I would like to say that behind these walls you are safe, but it is better safe then sorry. You will all be asked to come back inside the castle at an earlier time, before dark, preferably. I would also like to stress that sneaking out of school," His gaze moved towards us, and we all smiled sweetly at him, even though I was still mad. It's like a habit okay? He continued, but kept his gaze at us, "Is not only breaking a lot of this school's rules, it is now potentially dangerous, and I wish to put a word of caution out to those who would think other wise." He kept his gaze on us for a second later, and I let out a breath of relief, which I hadn't realized I'd been holding, when he turned back to the other students. "On that note, Dig in!" He smiled as he sat back down, and we all looked expectedly at our plates, which soon filled up with food. We all started to eat when Peter suddenly said, "I wonder why we didn't sing the song this year..."

We had been eating for a while, laughing, talking, and, in my cause, sulking, when Professor McGonagall walked up to where we were sitting. She looked at me and Chris, "Miss Rice, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you after you are done eating, I bet Miss Morrill would be happy to show you to my office, she would know where it is. I will then take you to up to the Headmaster's office." She looked a little crossly at me, although I could see the corners of her lips curl up. What can I say? I'm impossible to love.I smiled sweetly back at her as Chris said a 'Yes Professor.' She then looked at me, a little worried, "Is she always like that?"

I quickly swallowed the food I had in my mouth, and smiled, "No, that's her happy side." This only made Chris look even more worried.

* * *

_After we got done eating me and Emilee headed off toward Professor McGonagall's office to get me all sorted out. _

_"I'm kind of scared is that normal?" I asked almost bouncing with excitement._

_"Um...I guess," Emilee shrugged she was obviously else were._

_"Are you still letting the Sirius thing eat at you?" I asked._

_"No I'm just tired," Ems said rolling her eyes at the thought "he's so stupid you know that?"_

_"Sure whatever," I said rolling my eyes as she turned down a corridor that I hadn't even seen._

_"I'm never going to be able to find my way around this place."I said walking a bit faster to keep up with Emilee's faster stride._

_"Don't worry after a week or two you'll get it down." she said turning once again._

_"That's what they always say" I muttered under my breath as she led the way through a large wooden door._

_"Professor!" Ems called into the large empty class room._

_"Right here!" said a soft scottish voice I was beginning to recognize as Professor McGonagall's._

_"Hello Professor, you said you wanted to see us," How come she's all calm about everything? I,on the other hand, would have murdered that one phrase._

_"Oh yes. We need to find Miss Rice a house, so if you'll follow me I'll take you two to Dumbledore's office." I nodded and we turned once again toward the hall._

_After a minute or two I found myself standing in front of a griffin type creature._

_We walked into a large office with pictures hanging all around it. In the center of the room was a large desk and sitting behind it was Dumbledore. "Welcome Welcome!" he said in his deep...well welcoming voice._

_"Albus, Miss Rice" Professor McGonagall said obviously using Dumbledore's first name._

_"Ah yes shall we find you a house?" he asked looking at me. I shrugged not knowing what else to do. "Very well this way please," with that I found myself once again following people around...only this time it wasn't so far._

_He led us up about 10 stairs into another room just above his office were a stool with that large black hat once again sat. "Here we are," he said lifting it with ease, "If you'll take this seat well have you sorted and off to bed in no time." Dumbledore nodded._

_I sat down shrugging at the thought of everything. Either way at least I'll still be at the same school that Emilee is I thought as the hat was set down upon my head. "Last one for the year are we?" a raspy voice from above asked, "Well let's see." I knew the others around me couldn't hear everything that the hat was saying, but it was so loud to me that I thought they could. It was a little unnerving._

_After a minute or two of talking the hat said in an even voice my house. Dumbledore nodded and removed the hat from my head. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said happily "I assume, Miss Morrill, that you'll make sure that she gets to her room just fine." Ems nodded and then once again we headed out of the office and into the corridor._

* * *

I walked Chris to her common room, assuming that the feast was already over, since Dumbledore and McGonagall had been out of the Great Hall. Since I had only been in enough trouble to go to Professor Dumbledore's office once, I had no real idea to get to any common room from where we were, so we walked back to the Entrance Hall, and followed the throng of students up the staircases. 

"So," I said, smiling at Chris now, "You've just made it into the most prestigious house in Hogwarts, what are you going to do next?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I mean...It's a new school. I'm just a little nervous."

We walked up a few more sets of stairs, until we reached the picture of the fat lady, and realized that neither of us knew the password.

"Oh this is wonderful," I said, as I slid down the wall and sat on the ground.

Chris, who didn't know that we needed a password, was studying the picture, "What's wrong? Why doesn't she just open up or something?" She turned to look at me.

I turned my head to look at Chris, "We need a password."

Chris nodded, and went back to the picture, "Well, doesn't she recognize you or something?" The fat lady seemed to finally have enough of this, and said, roughly I might add, "You don't need to act as if I'm not here. I can hear you just fine."

I looked up at the lady, "Well," I asked, even though I could guess what the answer was going to be, "Don't you recognize me? Won't you let me in?"

The fat lady laughed, "How could I not recognize you? I would be daft not to know who you are, Miss Morrill." At this I couldn't help but beam brightly. Chris saw this and rolled her eyes, while the picture continued, "With you and those four boys coming in late at night after you had been goodness knows were, I remember once you all came back covered in whipped cream," At this Chris raised her eyebrows at me, and I could only shrug, smiling at the memory. The lady looked like she was going to continue, but was interrupted by a big deep laugh, two of them actually, as Sirius and James walked up to us.

"Oh I remember that night," James said, reminiscently, "I think it was in, oh 4th year," Me and Sirius nodded in agreement, I guess forgetting the fact that I was pissed at him. Chris seemed to be really interested in this, her face was lightening up, and she had this look on her face like she was getting ready to laugh, "and I was absolutely infatuated with Lily."

"Was!" Sirius interjected, and James hit him lightly over the head. The two then proceeded to tackle each other to the ground and were rolling around and on top of each other. Did that just sound way too wrong, or is it just me?

"So," I said, turning to Chris, who was egging James on a little, "Since the boys are busy, I'll just continue on with the story." Chris peeled her eyes away from the guys, and turned her attention to me. "It was the night before Lily's birthday, and James had gotten it into this head that if he did something sweet maybe Lily would like him back. So, he came up into the Girls Dormitory at about 2 o'clock in the morning, still haven't figured out how he got there, and woke me up. Then him, Remus, Sirius, and Peter dragged me down to the kitchens, were we made a cake," The boys had stopped wrestling and were sitting, James' hair was messier then normal, if possible, and Sirius, oh God Sirius looked...All messy hair, and his shirt was a little askew...stop brain STOP! I shook my head to clear it and stuttered a bit as I tried to start my story up again. Chris seemed to notice and smirked knowingly. I glared at her. "Well, we um, we...oh yeah. We tried to make a cake. It ended up exploding on us because they," I turned my glare towards the boys, although I was fighting a big smile, and turned back to Chris, "Decided to try a spell they had made up. They promised it'd work, but we ended up cleaning the kitchens until about 6 o'clock that morning. We walked back up to the common room sticky and messy. After taking a shower, I was able to sleep for about 10 minutes before I had to get up for classes. I probably had more detentions assigned in that one day then ever because I kept falling asleep in all my classes. I've learned to learn with very little sleep since then."

"Oh come one," James said, standing up and giving me a big hug, "You know you enjoyed it."

I smirked, "Only a little." I then stepped away from James and nodded towards the painting, "So, oh Master Head Boy, what is the magical password?"

James walked over the portrait, did something funny to his hands, I guess to look like he was doing some spell, or something, then said "Diricawl"

"Diricawl?" I asked, as we headed one by one through the portrait hole. A Diricawl was a flightless bird that, when in danger, could disappear in a puff of feathers and reappear elsewhere, sort of like a phoenix. The muggles called these birds 'Dodo birds', and explained their disappearing act by saying they had hunted them all into extinction.

"Diricawl," was all James said in reply. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't seem like saying anything more on it, so I sat down on the couch by the fire, next to Peter, who I guess had come here right after the dinner. Chris sat next to me, and James and Sirius tried to squeeze in after her. We succeeded in pushing them off though, and it was then that I noticed that we were missing one person.

"Where's Remus?" Chris asked. Apparently she had noticed he was gone too. The boys looked a little shifty, and were silent until Peter finally said, "No idea." I thought it was a little strange, but knew they weren't going to say anything. So I grabbed Chris' wrist, and pulled her off the couch.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I may be able to function with only 3 hours of sleep, but I'm not sure Chris is,so, tootles!" I waggled my fingers at the guys, then pulled Chris up with me to the girls dormitory.

**A/N again: Okay again sorry this took forever, it's actually been ready for a while I just had to edit it, and I got pretty bored after a while so there's probably still a lot of mistakes in there. Umm,I got the exploding cakespell ideafrom a Fic on Marauding Mayhem, and Emilee's "only a little" line comes from POTC, 'cause I love that part. I think that's it. Happy reading, the next chap will be up soon!  
-Blackrose **


	3. Midnight Palooza!

Chapter 3

Despite what Ems said I wasn't shocked when we didn't get more than about two hours of sleep that night because we stayed up all night talking. When the morning came I was unhappy to say that we both regretted it.

As we headed off to class Ems was telling me about how much she hated this girl named Angelina, or something like that, because Sirius was going to start dating her any day now just like he does every year.

"So why don't you just ask Sirius out?" I asked just as this particular person came up to us. Lucky for her all he heard was 'Sirius out'.

"What about me out?" He asked me.

"Oh I was just saying that Em's should." before I finished saying what I said earlier Em's cut me off.

"Count you out." She finished for me giving me a hard glare.

"Out for what?" He asked suddenly interested.

"For...um... Getting James this gift," She said making me scrunch up my forehead since I couldn't, unlike Ems, raise my eyebrow.

"Gift for what?" Sirius asked.

"It's a surprise," She said trying to cover it up though you could tell that she was lying whether you were friends with her or not.

"Right well I'll talk to you two later." Sirius said giving up as he headed off in to the other direction. I watched as Ems looked after him with a deep longing.

"Your pathetic you know that?" I asked

"Am not" She said as she motioned toward a class room.

"Oh you so are." I said. We then stopped talking about it because it was time to start the class.

About half way through she slid a note toward me. On which she had written:

_Am not!_

_Are to! Plus this is a waste of time and paper we shouldn't even be debating this. You should be telling me about Remus._

_That's just gross._

_What he's cute! _

_Sure if you like really really smart guys…._

_Hey you're really really smart! _

Of course it was then when the note was taken away by the Professor and we were both sentenced for our first day in detention for not paying attention in class.

After all our classes Emilee and I were headed off toward detention. I still wasn't sure where I was going so Emilee was leading the way threw the windy halls. "So where are we supposed to met this teacher?" I asked once again.

"To the kitchen" Emilee said once again.

"And where is the kitchen?" I asked.

"Listen, Chris, why don't you just follow me and I'll take you there. That way you don't have to worry about finding it ok?" She said obviously annoyed that I would ask her the same question over and over.

"Alright I'll just shut up and follow you," I said biting my lip the rest of the way. We finally reached the kitchens after traveling through a picture of fruit. Interesting that more then one of the entrances to a room in this school was through a picture of something. Standing just inside was Professor McGonagall.

"Evening ladies, tonight you will be washing the dishes from dinner…without using magic." Oh joy! I thought then of course my next coherent thought was that there where all of students that went to Hogwarts and that we would be here all night long.

"But Professor" Emilee began, but she held up her hand.

"This should teach you to stop passing notes in my class and pay attention. I hoped sincerely Miss Morrill that this year would have been different then last, but I guess I was wrong." With that she turned and left us alone so that Emilee and I we're alone to tackle the pile of dishes that now stood in front of us.

"Oh this will be fun!" I said sarcastically as both Emilee and I rolled up our sleeves and began to run a sink full of water.

"Tons and tons," Emilee said matching my sarcasm.

"Well best get to it," I heard a deep low voice come from the corner of the room.

"Will do," Emilee said as she turned back to me rolling her eyes, making me all the more curious as to who that was.

"Who is that?" I asked Emilee a couple of minutes later.

"Filch, he's the one that makes sure that we all are good and stuff," Emilee shrugged it off and then the two of us fell into silence.

When we finally did finish the dishes, it was pretty late, so Emilee and I hurried back to the common room since we didn't have much sleep from the night before. Only we didn't make it to our dormitory because Emilee ran into her good old friends James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Not that I was complaining about seeing Remus.

* * *

I am not responsible for anything I did that night. I was sleepy and cranky, and I had dishwater hands. So you can not blame me for the events I am about to describe to you.

Although nothing really happened.

We met up with the guys around the staircase we took to get to our common room.

"What are you doing out here?" we all asked at once, which is quite an amazing feat, if you asked me.

"We have a note," I explained, shoving the piece of paper Filch had given us incase we ran into a teacher or someone important, such as the head boy.

James took the note and looked it over, "Oh, Ems. You got Christina detention on her first day here? You're a bad influence." He shook his head and laughed when I snatched the note back.

"You still haven't told us what you're doing out here." Chris interjected. What can I say? I have her well trained.

The guys started to act all shifty, which they tend to do a lot more lately.

"We were, uh..." Sirius started. I looked over at him and put my hands on my hips. He looked as if he was trying to think up an excuse, but quickly smiled and walked over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and started up the staircase.

"Why don't we just head up to the common room? You two are looking tired." If I hadn't of yawned on the word 'tired' I would've fought him on it; but, because I did, I let him drag me to the common room and bottom of the girl's staircase.

"I'm not letting you guys off that easy. Come tomorrow we are going to have a talk," I said as a goodbye. I had to practically drag Chris away from Remus, but we finally made it to bed.

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night, confused and droggy. I was confused because I couldn't remember what had woken me up and droggy because that's just how I am when I wake up. I sat up, stretched, moved to get out of bed, and nearly screamed bloody murder when I saw Sirius and James standing near the door.

"What are you two doing?" I whispered loudly.

Sirius and James were too busy looking at my pants, though, which were blue, and dotted with flying bronze ravens.

"You traitor," James whispered, accusingly pointing a finger at my pajama bottoms.

I grabbed his finger and pushed it back towards him, "You better tell me why you're here or I'll push you down the staircase."

"You better tell us why you're wearing pro-Ravenclaw pajamas or we'll...disown you." Sirius said, crossing his arms. James followed suit and I laughed at them.

"My mum was in Ravenclaw, okay? Now," I said grabbing both their arms and dragging them outside the door, which was a mistake because we all fell down the staircase into a giant heap of limbs.

"Ems!" Sirius and James growled as they got up.

I extended my hands for them to grab, which they did, and they helped me up, "What? I didn't think it'd do that because I'm a girl."

"Or are you?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," I said, hitting him, then walked over to sit on the couch near the fire, "So, are you going to tell me why you were in the girl's dormitory in the middle of the night?"

They sat down on either side of me, and leaned forward in a business sort of way; crossed hands, solemn faces.

"Emilee, we have a proposition for you." James started. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Might I just add how lovely you are looking tonight?" Sirius said sweetly. I blushed; maybe Chris was right about me being pathetic.

"Will you guys just tell me what is going on?" I asked, exasperated.

James looked at Sirius, who nodded, and pulled something from behind the couch. On closer inspection, it looked like a couple pieces of paper.

"Exhibit A," James explained, holding up a piece of paper. It had a stick figure on it, "Mr. Remus J. Lupin." I nodded, only slightly laughing as Sirius held up the next piece of paper for me, "Exhibit B, Miss Christina Rice." This stick figure was the same as the first, except it had a skirt and a bow on its head. I nodded again as James put down his paper and picked up another. "Our objective is this," he said, dramatically turning the paper over; it showed the boy stick figure and the girl stick figure with touching arm lines.

"Are they supposed to be holding hands?" I asked, my voice rising as I started to laugh. Sirius laughed along with me and James glowered at us.

"He's the one who drew the picture," Sirius explained.

I nodded as my laughing slowed, and I leaned over and hugged James. He looked away, and I squeezed harder, "I'm just kidding James. And," I said as I looked up at him. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I could tell he was trying not to laugh, "As an added treat, I'll lean on Lily to go out with you on the upcoming Hogsmeade."

James turned to fully look at me, eyes gleaming, "Really?"

I nodded and James sighed and gave me a hug back. "Now on to business," he said pushing him off me. I looked at Sirius, who was jokingly looking at me in awe.

I shrugged, "I just know the right buttons to push. Plus, I'm loveable, nobody can't love me."

Sirius looked at James, "It's because she's a girl, isn't it?"

James smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder, "No, it's because she's our girl."

I smiled at the two of them, "You two are the world's best charmers. Fine, I'll help. What are you planning?"

James gave my shoulder a squeeze before letting go, as Sirius excitedly said, "We are planning a midnight palooza!"

Confused, I looked at James who was smiling too, "We've decided to have some sort of party for them. Sirius thinks we should have it at midnight."

I nodded slowly, thinking about it, "Midnight would be good, as long as it was the weekend or something, like a break."

Sirius smiled, "See, Ems thinks midnight would be good."

We spent about an hour planning this party, until I began to drift asleep. I was awake long enough to feel James move, maybe to clean things up, and Sirius put a blanket over me. Then I felt the two move to get comfortable, before I fell asleep; my head on James' side and Sirius' on mine. We had all fallen asleep sideways.


	4. Flying Broomsticks!

**A/N:Once again an annoyingly long time in between updates. I'm sorryguys really I am!**

**Oh and another thing. I've given up trying to edit it, so there will be mistakes. They will be fixed when I get the time though, so it will get better soon.We got a Snow Day today so I'm way hyper...and cold. **

**-Blackrose**

When I woke up the next morning I found my self completely alone. Emilee was gone. I looked around the room still slightly asleep.

With a sigh I rolled from my small twin sized bed and dressed in a hurry, eager to get out of this room and find my long lost friend. As I headed down stairs I ran into Lily. "Hey!" I said with a small wave toward her.

"Hi…well now here's a rare sight; you with out Emilee at your side." She said making me laugh.

"I know…you don't know where she is, do you?" I asked hopping she would.

"Oh…um…I actually haven't, have you been down to the commons yet, maybe she just got up a little early." Lily shrugged obviously she didn't know Emilee as well as I did. The thought of her getting up even five minutes before she had to was unbelievable.

"I don't think so." I shrugged as we walked down the long twisting stairs to the common room in hopes of finding Emilee.

When we got down there, she was in fact there only she was sound asleep on James shoulder. This made me laugh as I saw that Sirius was laying on hers. Lily looked at the three in disgust. "He's even head boy he should no better." She said before exciting the room leaving us alone with a few other wonderers.

I walked over to the sofa that they we're all asleep on and bent down. I touched Emilee on the shoulder lightly making her jump awake. "Sorry Professor I didn't mean." She started still half asleep she must have thought she was in class.

"I'm not a professor, but if you don't hurry you'll land us detention again, this time for being late." I said to her. The two boys we're starting to wake up just as Remus walked into the common room. And that's when I lost what they were all doing.

He looked even better today then he had yesterday. His hear was slightly ruffed up from sleep which made him look even hotter then before. He was dressed, but his shirt was wrinkled and un-tucked. Emilee must have said something, but it didn't register

"Hello…earth to Chris!" She said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said almost jumping back to reality, though I didn't take my eyes from Remus for almost a minute.

"Are you going to breakfast with me or should I leave you here?" She asked irritated that I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Um…I guess we can leave now." I said shrugging my shoulder. Though I didn't move.

"Come on" Emilee said grabbing my arm she pulled me from the common room threw the big profited of the Fat Lady.

"Why we're you sleeping down there?" I asked forgetting about Remus for the moment. She must have changed while I was staring because she was now in her uniform while earlier she had been in her mum's old pajamas.

"No reason, just started talking to the two boys and we all fell asleep."

"Why did you go down there in the first place, when I fell asleep you we're about out." I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Don't worry about it. Come on we're going to be late for breakfast and then we'll be late for Class."

As it turned out we were late for both. Professor Slughorn decided to give us both detention. Again…I knew right then that it was going to be a long year and a whole lot of dishes. Emilee obviously didn't care. She must be use to it. I thought as the Professor started on the lesson.

When we got out of the class Emilee immediately started complying. "We we're only ten minutes late. It's not our fault that the Gryffindor Common room is so far from the Main Hall, plus we tried being on time. We even ran all the way there." Emilee complained to me, but I was a little distracted by Remus and the others walking towards us.

"'Ello Mates" Sirius said putting his arm around Emilee's shoulders which made her turn slightly red. Pathetic. "Got detention again did you?" Sirius said

"Wow you guys are breaking the Sirius Record, he hasn't even gotten detention yet." James said as he fell into step next to us.

"Only cause he hasn't seen Slimy Snape yet" Emilee said looking at Sirius.

"Well I'm still trying to think of the best prank to start with." Sirius said. Emilee laughed.

"You, not have a prank three months before school starts." Remus said "Yeah right your just waiting for the right moment to place it." Remus said making everyone laugh.

"So Ems about Lily" James started out of the blue making all of us roll our eyes.

"Give it up James, Lily doesn't like you" I said

"Hey, a guy can still dream, can't he?" Sirius's asked making me shrug.

"True, but maybe he should dream about easier pray." I said shrugging again.

"I don't know Chris…Lily's starting to get into him." Ems put in making James light up like a candle.

"Is she now?" He asked patchily burning down the school.

"Hi Sirius!" A girl said from behind us.

"Oi, ello Angelina" Sirius said forgetting all about Emilee, pour girl. She obviously noticed to. Cause she quickly linked arms with me and started hurrying off down the hall.

"I'll see you at practice James" She called behind her. Emilee was a huge quidditch player she was a beater or something like it, but knowing me I probably got her position wrong. Beats me what it's called. I was never into the whole sports thing, but did spend a lot of the summer playing with Emilee.

We headed off toward our next class, that just so happened to be together. Emilee was excited for The Advanced Flying Class, but I on the other hand could have down with out it.

* * *

Being the big sports fanatic I was, Advanced flying was my favorite class. I was lucky, though, because rumor said that it was being canceled at the end of this year. Flying was probably one of the few traits I got from my dad, who was also a big quidditch player in his day, and I was pretty good at it. Chris on the other hand, was only in the class because I wanted her in it. Not that I'm saying she's a bad flier, she just doesn't like it. 

"Alright class." Madame Hooch started, "Because this is the last year, I have decide that we are going to work a lot on one on one learning." There were only about 10 kids in the class; me, Chris, Lily and James; 4 Slytherins; a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. We were all sitting around Madame Hooch, our brooms sitting behind us. "While I do work with another student, you can do whatever you want, as long as it's legal and stays near the rest of the class. Understood?" We all nodded as Madame Hooch went off with James. Chris, Lily, and I moved so we made a small triangle.

"Well this is going to be great." Chris said, actually looking happy.

"Oh yeah," I started, "Sitting around here and joking around. That's exciting."

Lily laughed, "Well maybe not for you, sine it's what you do in almost every class."

I threw a bunch of grass I had been picking and turned to watch James. "So, Lily. You know it's about time you told the world about your secret love." She looked at me, confused, and I nodded towards James, who was expertly showing off. She blushed and stared at the grass. Chris looked in the direction we were looking at, and then turned back to us, eyes wide. Like a bug.

"You DO fancy James?" She asked, her voice raising slightly.

Lily muttered a little, and me, being cocky, moved a little closer to her, "What? What's that you say?"

She sighed in resignation, "Okay, fine, I fancy James Potter."

Me and Chris laughed and laughed at this, and at the fact that when Lily said it she had this really funny look on her face; Lily has some nice facial expressions. We were too busy laughing to notice James' shadow cover us, well until he coughed.

"So, mind if I take a seat?"

I looked at Lily, who had this look in her eyes that might've been saying 'Don't you dare let him sit', but I decided to ignore it. I moved over slightly, making space between me and Lily. "Sure," I said, patting the ground, "Take a seat." He did, and Lily glared daggers at me.

"So, James," Chris said, as I smiled sweetly at Lily, "I saw you showing off pretty much all the time over there. What exactly did Madame Hooch make you do?"

I saw James look at Lily when Christina told him we had noticed him showing off, as if he was gauging her reaction, but she just looked at the grass again. "Well, she just wants to get to see if we have any final problems that she can fix, and then she critics you on your flying." He leaned over to me and whispered, "If you need any critiquing." I laughed at him. He laughed also and moved back to look at Chris.

"So, I've heard you a good flier." He said. Chris nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked, obviously catching on to James' little plan.

He pointed to a point near the lake, "I'll race you there and back. If you win I'll do your detention for you."

"How-" Chris started but James' interrupted, "Take it or leave it."

"What do you get if you win?" Chris asked, crossing her arms. James looked at me and winked, "You have to sleep all alone in the astronomy tower this Friday night."

Chris shook her head, "No way. That's not even fair. Ems has told me about how good you are. I don't stand a chance."

James started to look a little panicked; he wasn't used to being denied. So I decided to jump in. "How about I'll race for Chris, and we can just pretend I'm her." James shrugged, in a 'fine with me' sort of way.

"Fine. Deal. And you better not lose." Chris said as both James and I stood up, grabbed our brooms, and walked a little bit away.

"Okay," I said to James as we both mounted and got ready to jump of the ground, "I'm going to have to cut it close, or else she'll know we're working together." He nodded as I yelled to Lily that we were ready.

She put her arms up, then shouted, "On your marks, get set, GO!" At go, she threw her hands down as both James and I soared of the ground and exploded forward. Now me and James had been racing for quiet a while, but it was still pretty competitive between us. I saw him lean closer towards the broom out of the corner of my eye and followed him.

It was when we got near the lake that I saw it, a glimpse of a movement just inside the forbidden forest. It was enough to throw off my concentration, though, and the next thing I knew was James yelling my name and a tree coming closer and closer towards me. Then I think I passed out.

I woke up in the hospital wing surrounded by Lily, Chris, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter; who I have no idea how they knew I was in the hospital.

"Oh Emilee you're awake. We were scared. You weren't waking up and…" Chris and Lily tried speaking at the same time. I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes, "Wow, Slow down there sparky. What's going on?"

"You crashed into a tree." James said slowly, as if speaking to a child. I gave him a 'no duh' look and looked around me. That's when I spotted my leg. In a cast.

"My leg's in a cast." I said, calmly, as if I was simply stating a statement. "Why's my leg in a cast?"

"Well, you see," Peter started, "You must have landed on your leg when you fell, and Madame Pomfrey has been busy with some other things, so she just decided to put a cast on your leg until she can heal it."

I nodded, and looked around at the others. That's when my stomach growled.

"Oh," Sirius said, smiling broadly, "We brought you lunch." He set a tray of food in front of me. I looked at the sandwiches and pumpkin juice for a moment.

"Class was before lunch…How long have I been out?" I asked, confused, as I grabbed the cup of pumpkin juice and began to drink.

Remus looked at the others then back at me, "Well, you weren't out long. It's only about dinner now." I coughed in surprised, spraying a little juice. "I've been out all day!"

"Oh it's fine, we all took notes in your classes, even Sirius," James said, trying to calm me as Sirius nodded.

I nodded okay as I laid back down. "Good," James said, rubbing his hands together, "Now that that's clear. I believe Emilee lost the race…" Chris groaned as Madame Pomfrey came over a shooed my friends away.

**A/N part deux: Just a little thank you two you...umm 4, that have reviewed. It's helping this story stay noticed even if it is sometimes pushed into the back of my/our minds. There's a little trouble in paradise so I'll try to update what I have but when I get all that up there will be a long (well longer) break in between that final update and the next one.**


End file.
